marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ant-Man's Suit
Ant-Man's Helmet Inspired by his experience in the anthill, Pym undertook a study of ants, and theorized that ants communicate through psionic / electrical waves transmitted through their antennae. After months of work, Pym succeeded in creating his first "cybernetic helmet," which would enable him to communicate with the ants through transmitting and receiving psionic/electrical waves. Thinking that someday he might want to use Pym Particles again on himself, Pym designed a protective suit that safely allow him to expose himself to the particle. It was made from Unstable Molecules and steel mesh. . Giant-Man Overtime he was able to alter the particles to allow him to grow in size and became Giant-Man and later Goliath. His suit was much the same but did not wear the Ant-Man Helmet due to communication with insects at the size was impossible, instead he wore a mask. Other individuals such as Clint Barton, and Bill Foster and Tom Foster have also used the Pym serum to become "Giant-Sized". Yellowjacket When Hank was exposed to chemicals, it caused a temporary psychosis, he created the Yellowjacket Suit becoming the hero "Yellowjacket". Scott Lang Scott Lang broke into the New Jersey home of Dr. Henry Pym and stole the Ant-Man suit. Unknown to him, Pym observed the theft and in his guise as Yellowjacket, followed Lang, curious to see what use he would put the paraphernalia. Garbed as Ant-Man, Lang broke into Cross Technological Enterprise and discovered Dr. Erica Sondheim was being held prisoner by Darren Cross, president of CTE, who needed Sondheim to correct his own heart condition. Rescuing Sondheim and defeating Cross, Lang was relieved when Sondheim was able to save the life of his daughter. G.I. Ant-Man Suit The suit was made by Dr. Pym for S.H.I.E.L.D. use. The suit gains most of its abilities from the helmet, which grant the user the ability to talk to ants while it also houses a HUD and holds the Pym Particles for growth and shrinking. The suit also has bionic legs with built in jets that can be used for fast travel. The suit can be stored in the helmet when not in use. The suit was worn for a longer period of time by Eric O'Grady, and briefly Chris McCarthy. Powers * Size Reduction: As Ant-Man Suit allows the user to shrink to the size of an ant, approximately one-half inch in height, by means of the subatomic particles known as the Pym Particles. The nature, source, and mechanics of the Pym Particles remain unrevealed. The suit released a gas containing the Pym Particles, the Particles would interact with the electrical impulses of his brain, creating an organism-wide "reducing field." Thus activated, the field reduced his entire body at a uniform rate to the smaller size he desired. Although he usually chose to reduce himself to one half inch in height, he could reduce his size to any size between that and his normal size. Usually, Pym did not compress his mass into his smaller size. Instead his mass was somehow extended into an extra-physical dimension that is opened by the activating of the Pym Particles, from which the mass could later be reclaimed. Strangely, because Pym's mass was extended extra-dimensionally when he was at ant-size, he retained his full human-size strength at that size. To return to normal size, Pym inhaled another gas or drank another potion, either of which contained another type of Pym Particles. These particles interacted with his brain to create an organism-wide "enlarging field," which is energized by mental command. Thus Pym could grow back to his normal height and reclaim all of the mass that was extended extra-dimensionally. *'Size Addition:' The suit using Pym Particles allows the user grow to gigantic height. The growth process required the rapid acquisition of bodily mass, presumably from an extra-dimensional source. This extra dimensional mass fortified all of his cellular tissue, including his bones and muscles, enabling him to support his increased weight, and giving him superhuman strength. This however can cause health problems due to the strain, and subject to various limitations on his size and the duration of his transformations. *'Entering other Planes of existence:' The suit allow the user to shrink to sub-microscopic stature. When 99.99 + % of his mass was extra-dimensionally shunted, he was sent into a "subatomic universe" or "microverse," one of countless alternate universes accessible to Earth only by the mass-shunting process. Such as shrinking down to enter the Microverse, Alternate Realities Wolverine and the X-Men & Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes! (Earth-8096) Like Earth-616 Dr. Hank Pym discovered Pym Particle. He used the Ant-Man Suit to harness the special particles to grow like a giant or shrink like an ant. When the Ant-Man Suit was stolen by Scott Lang he used Pym Particles to steal money with Pym Discs but they were unsuccessful. After settling the issue and getting his daughter back Hank allowed him to continue being Ant-Man. Marvel Cinematic Universe (Earth-199999) The Ant-Man Suit was a suit created by Dr. Hank Pym in the 1960's. It used a specific sub-atomic particles dubbed Pym Particles. It allowed the user to shrink in size while the user retaining their human's strength. After quitting being Ant-Man, Pym hid the suit in a place that even he could not find a way into again. When Darren Cross created the Yellowjacket Suit using the Ant-Man Suit technology. Later Henry Pym hired Scott Lang to steal Cross's suit. Video | Notes = Based on the time table, it's possible the G.I. Ant-Man suit was created or finished by Hank Pym's Skrull imitator, and not Hank himself. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Technology Category:Battlesuits Category:Pym Particles Category:Size Alteration Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Equipment Category:Avengers Equipment Category:Earth-199999 Category:Unstable Molecules Category:Ant-Man Equipment Category:Suits